


A Devil's Angel

by some_mighty_fine_print



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Chris Sarandon's 'Jerry Dandridge', David Tennant's 'Peter Vincent', F/M, Fright Night - Freeform, Reincarnation, Vampire Peter Vincent, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mighty_fine_print/pseuds/some_mighty_fine_print
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the scene. A secret club; solely dedicated to the protection and pleasure of vampire kind. In the centre of a circle on the dance floor, two bombshells are dancing. But they’re not of vampire kind… they were created at the same time as vampires, not for food, but for loving… They are a devil’s angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Prologue~  
_ _1612_

_Jerry’s eyes perused the ballroom floor, searching as ever for those perfect blue eyes that would somehow always meet his. As he looked, he felt gentle fingers brush against his hair and trail down his neck to rest lightly on his shoulder. Jerry smiled to himself as he turned and looked down into those brilliant blue eyes that had been missing from the dance floor._

_Jerry caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “I thought you would not come.” His smile said otherwise._

_“Come love, why would I not attend this glorious night? It is_ my _party after all.” She replied, and then looked about herself to see if anyone was close enough to hear before she continued in a whisper. “You are here, that is all I need know.”_

_“Jerreth!” A loud exclamation broke through their private reverie. “You cannot keep Miss Clainsworth to yourself!” the couple turned to see Jerry’s old rival for Miss Clainsworth’s hand. “A Jewel like her should be shared, not coveted!”_

_“Ah, Cromwell, still sore are we?” Jerry’s playful remark quite visibly hit home as her ex-suitor’s smile turned into a hateful glare. “Now, now, Cromwell, you mustn’t lose your temper…it isn’t polite.”_

_“And what of your temper, Dandridge?” Cromwell nearly spat, then composed his features a little…a very little. “There are still questions as to if you are good enough for her, dear Jerreth.” Cromwell’s trademark malicious smile fixed itself in place. “Women are a slave to their passions… What passions do you give her that I cannot?”_

_“It is difficult to be passionate about a scarecrow,” Miss Clainsworth’s polite smile crept across her face. “Especially since they do not feel themselves.”_

_Cromwell’s jaw dropped as Jerry took her arm in his and lead her away, smiling at the triumphant gleam in her eyes._

_As they made their way out onto the uppermost balcony, Jerry spoke up. “You know, you shouldn’t tease him so…”_

_“Like you do any different,” She winked up at him._

_“Now you see why I must keep you away from all other vampire kind until you are turned? They will not believe you have found your one.”_

_“Cromwell? A vampire?” she blinked up at him in amazement for a moment before composing her features and looking away. “Actually…that fits…is only seen at night…belongs in a museum.”_

_“He’s the same age as me, love.” Jerry feigned hurt at her remark._

_“Oh, please, love, forgive me! I didn’t know what I was saying!” she mock-begged for his forgiveness._

_Jerry chuckled, “You are forgiven, love.” He whispered as he drew her close with one arm and placed her hand on his shoulder with the other._

_She gasped softly at his boldness, her cheeks flushing slightly at his sudden closeness. As stars twinkled high above the embracing couple, the music from the ballroom filtered out onto the balcony with them, they began to dance, Jerry drawing her closer with each step they took._

_Through the silence, a shot rang out and the dancing couple froze. Jerry touched his hand to his chest and then brought it to his eyes. Blood._

_“Jerreth…”_

_He looked into the eyes of his love just in time to see the lights fade in them and catch her limp body as she fell… dead._

_“Somebody! Help! He’s killed the Clainsworth girl! He’s killed his fiancé’!” the shooter, Cromwell, yelled at the top of his lungs as people began running outside after hearing the gunshot. “Vampire!” Jerry looked from the newcomers to Cromwell, grief-stricken, before jumping over the edge of the balcony and disappearing into the night. He lingered just close enough for Cromwell to see and heard his whispered final words, “If I can’t have her, no one can.”_

_As Jerry backed away into the darkness once more he muttered to himself, “I’ll be seeing_ you _again.”_

_***_

_Jerry watched from the shadows as his love was laid to rest the following Saturday, a single long-stemmed rose in his hand. He had to wait until sundown to approach her grave and place his rose on her headstone, but wait he did. And, as the moon rose behind him, he spoke to her._

_“I promise I’ll always find you. After all, a Devil’s Angel never leaves for long…”_


	2. Chapter One – Reintroduced…

_Chapter One – Reintroduced…_

_2012 – Present Day_

Jerry sat calmly in his study in _Ninety Nine Oak_ awaiting Ed…who was late, _again_. He had gotten progressively later and later after their defeat of the Brewster’s and had turned Peter Vincent into one of them. And yet, he was still waiting. Four hundred years later and still waiting. Always waiting.

“Hey! Hey, Boss!” He heard Ed calling frantically as he leaped up the stairs. Jerry swivelled in his chair to face Ed as he came bounding through the door. “Geoffrey says there’s a new vamp in town…and he’s brought some killer babes with him!”

“Geoffrey?” Jerry stood and moved to look out the window at the rainy night outside. “How many?”

“How many what?”

“Girls, damn it! How many girls are with him?” Jerry all but yelled.

“Oh, two. A blonde with gorgeous green eyes and a brunette with eyes as blue as the ocean…or, at least, that’s what I heard.” Ed eyed Jerry cautiously. “Why, do you know them?”

“One of them, perhaps…” Jerry replied as he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. “In another time.”

“Wow…” Ed’s look of shock was replaced quickly with curiosity at his masters donning of his coat. “We going somewhere?”

“To the Club.” Jerry clapped Ed on the back and smiled. “Let’s go see these ‘killer babes’ of yours then, shall we?”

*     *     *

Jerry and Ed strode through the Club in search of Geoffrey, their eyes scanning the mass of people around them carefully. Then, from their right, they heard a call.

“Jerry!”

They both turned towards the sound. It was Peter, waving them over. He was with Geoffrey…and Cromwell. Jerry’s very skin seemed as if it were on fire as the rage he felt towards Cromwell flooded him once more. But he restrained himself…for now. He and Ed made their way through the mass of writhing bodies of people who were supposedly ‘dancing’.

“Who’s the pet, Dandridge?” Cromwell sneered as the two came to a halt next to Geoffrey.

“Ed Lee, George Cromwell.” Jerry’s voice was low, barely suppressing a growl.

Cromwell looked Ed up and down quickly before turning back to Jerry, eyes sparkling with malicious intent. “How’s the heart?”

“How’s the conscience?” Jerry eyed him momentarily before turning back to Geoffrey. “Are you and the girls leaving soon? There’s something I wish to speak to you about.”

“I leave when they get bored or when the sun’s about to rise.” Geoffrey sighed, his eyes drifting towards the crowd and Jerry followed his gaze.

In the centre of a circle that had formed on the dance floor, two beautiful girls were dancing. But they were not of vampire kind… they were two of the kind created at the same time as vampires, not for food, but for loving… They were devil’s angels. Jerry watched them closely, waiting for the brunette to turn around. All sound around him seemed to fade away. He could have sworn he felt his dead heart flutter in anticipation as she began to turn. But it was not her. It was only when the light changed that he realised that the girls hair was too light in colour, too straight. Once again he felt the pain of loss.

Geoffrey’s inane chatter and the sound of electro music came back to him now. He was telling Cromwell about his girls, his angels, and how he found them and kept them safe when suddenly there was the sound of Geoffrey being shoved and a familiar voice began to chastise him sharply.

“Shut-up Geoffrey. Quit giving away all our trade secrets, especially to good looking guys like these. They’ll just use them to seduce us, and then where would we be?”

Jerry turned around slowly, silently praying that his mind wasn’t playing a trick on him. As his eyes fell on the girl before him, he gasped.

“Verity…”

There was a moment of intense silence from Jerry as Peter watched his eyes dart frantically between the girl he’d called Verity and Cromwell. The tension in the room was so thick it was actually palpable in the surrounding air…he could have cut it with his fangs.

“Well,” Peter finally spoke up. “This is awkward…”

Verity smirked up at Peter briefly before pointing between Jerry and Cromwell. “History here, is there?”

“You’ve no idea.” Cromwell smiled daggers at Jerry.

“Hmm…” Verity frowned and folded her arms across her chest, looking rather intently at Peter. “And what about you?”

“What about me?” Peter cocked his head to the side slightly.

“Name, age… relative connections with these two?” Verity sighed and shook her head, smiling.

“Peter Vincent…I’m still relatively new to all this,” he gestured to the other vampires.

“Ah, I see.” Verity’s smile faded somewhat. “Well, I’m not new to this. Geoffrey’s been looking out for Cassie and myself for a few years now.” She turned to glare at Geoffrey. “Not that I need it.”

“On the contrary,” Cromwell’s soft, hauntingly creepy voice replied. “What makes you think you’d stand a chance… against us?”

A dangerous smile flit across Verity’s face. “What makes you think I wouldn’t?”

“Feisty…” he chuckled softly, a sultry smile tugging at his lips. “I wonder what other passions you hold…”

“None worth risking a bite over.” She remarked coldly. “Besides, I find it’s hard to be _passionate_ about a scarecrow.” Verity’s smile was so sweet, one almost missed the bite in her words. “Goodnight.”

All the while, Jerry gazed at Verity, eyes filled with grief as she sighed in exasperation else Cromwell had said and walked towards the exit… dragging Geoffrey and two girls behind her.

“Safe to say she’s still a vixen.” Cromwell’s grating voice cut through Jerry’s thoughts. “Although, this time, not afraid of her sexuality…”

“I would’ve fixed that in short order had you not shot her before our wedding day.” Jerry felt his lip curl slightly but forced himself to remain where he was. After all, it wouldn’t do to cause a ruckus in such a fine establishment…it’s in very poor form to bludgeon a fellow vampire in the presence of others…

“Ah yes, but you see… if she’d been aware of her true desires, she wouldn’t have wanted to be within a mile of you and your-”

“She still calls you _Scarecrow_.” Jerry smirked cruelly. “I’d say the odds are still in my favour.”

“For now, Jerreth, for now.” Cromwell chuckled darkly as Jerry saw Verity lead the two girls through one door before ducking out another that no doubt led to the street. “Now…I think I might take a walk.”

Cromwell was gone in the blink of an eye, and Jerry clenched his teeth. “I think… I’ll join him…”

Ed frowned. “But you hate each other-”

“Precisely. Neither of us will let Verity see what we’re really like if the other is present.” Jerry snapped, already in motion. “Just make sure you’re somewhere safe by sun up!”

*     *     *

 

The sound of a struggle reached Verity’s ears as she slipped out into the street behind the club, having intended to go home…but not now. A quick glance along the back ally left only one place for the sounds to have been coming from. Behind the dumpster to her right. Hushes, pleading whimpers, and the sound of scuffling feet trying to touch the ground; all sounds she didn’t need to hear to know it was an attack on one of the club girl by one of the vamps in attendance.

Upon rounding the dumpster, Verity fisted her hand in the offending vampires’ hair and yanked him backwards with a harsh tug. A brief look over the girl told Verity that she would be alright for the moment, and she delivered a firm right-hook to the vampire’s nose as she turned to face him at the sound of him charging her.

He stumbled back clutching his nose, snarling. “She’s mine!”

“Not like that, she’s not.” Verity quirked a superfluous brow at him. “A Devil’s Angel _wants_ to be with her ‘destined’ in every way, and _their_ bites don’t cause pain or fear… yours has horrified her.”

He hissed at Verity, his lips pulling back over his teeth as he bared his fangs in a sign of aggression. “Fine. I’ll take you.”

Verity made a face, reaching under the back of her jacket for the stake she carried with her always upon leaving her flat. “I really wouldn’t.” he snarled again and she pulled it out, twirling it once to show off to herself as he ran at her. “Have it your way then.”

She grabbed him as he reached her and threw him against the dumpster, motioning for the girl he’d attacked to run back into the club as she slammed the vampires head into the unforgiving metal. Only once the girl was safely gone did she turn him over and plunge the sharpened piece of wood through the vampires heart.

Verity snickered at the pile of ash collecting in front of her. Another Vampire that had thought she was an easy target had just seen his last moon. She was being watched. She could feel it. It was unsettling, but she knew the observer bore her no ill will…yet.

She looked over towards the a shape hear the dustbins a little further along the ally and sighed when she saw the body of a young man lying limp against the opposite wall. She walked over to his body and knelt down beside him, checking his pulse. Dead. The two puncture marks on his neck and his pale and slightly drawn features told her he’d been drained and would most likely turn; and without a master…leader…tutor…whatever the makers of the vampire world were called, he could cause a lot of damage very quickly and draw too much attention to this mythological world that few people were privy to.

Verity sighed and shook her head, pulling a lighter from her pocket…and set it alight. She would not let an innocent be condemned to a life without light.

For the second time that night she looked up at the moon and prayed for his soul, reciting the last rights. Then, with a cautious glace over her shoulder, she walked to a flashy motorcycle and sped off into the dark and the fog, ever aware of the eyes that followed her out of sight.

*     *     *

Jerry watched Verity work quickly and efficiently at disposing of the dead man’s body, and inadvertently protecting the vampire world at the same time, reciting in Latin his last rights as well as a prayer for his soul and a spell to protect it from all other evils. She certainly knew her practices well.

With a heavy heart, he watched her ride off into the night and away from his desperate eyes. He sighed and was about to go when a familiar scent caught his attention and he snarled viciously.

“Well, well, well. What have we here? Still love sick Dandridge?” Cromwell’s sickening voice slithered through the fog along with its owner; a sadistic smile etched across his face. “She’s really something in this life, isn’t she. Beautiful, yet deadly. And, oh-so-sexy in those skinny blue jeans and that tight leather jacket…and the way she _mounted_ that bike…mmmm… I could feel it as though that was _me._ ”

“You _will_ stay away from her!” Jerry snarled again, his fingers becoming claws and his teeth sharpening, ready for a fight.

“Well, now, you can’t really keep me from her.” Cromwell leant casually against the opposite wall, twirling a cane threateningly. “And I have no intention of staying away from her.” He sneered wickedly. “This time, I _will have her_. She will be mine. And even if she is not, I will bed her. By force if need be, and you cannot do a thing about it until she chooses one of us.”

“You will-”

“No, _you_ will listen to _me_!” Cromwell appeared in front of Jerry instantly, hand wrapped around his throat painfully. “There comes a time when you must learn your place…and, right now, it’s _behind_ me.” Cromwell spat and shoved Jerry away forcefully.

“She may yet choose _me_ again.” Jerry glared.

“And she may also choose me still… Think on that.” Cromwell smiled evilly as he turned and began walking away. “Goodnight!”

Jerry snarled at his cordial farewell and, for the second time that night, watched someone he knew very well walk off into the fog and the dark of the night.


End file.
